parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is the primary antagonist from The Princess and The Frog. Dr. Facilier played Mr. Waternoose in Cartoon Characters Inc (My Version) He is a crab-like monster Dr. Facilier played John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John) in Roonicchio and Hironocchio He is a fox Dr. Facilier played Darth Maul in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) He is a sith lord Dr. Facilier played The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an evil clown As Lord Voldemort in Christopher Robin and The Sorcerer's Stone Dr. Facilier played Long Feng in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an evil earthbender Dr. Facilier played Gentleman Jocard in Pirates Of The Caribbean 3: At World's End (PrinceBalto Style) He is a pirate Dr. Facilier played Officer X in The Canines Of Madagascar He is an animal control officer Dr. Facilier played Sir Ector in The Sword in the Stone (CityMaker Style) He is a knight Dr. Facilier played Jafar in Curdieladdin, Curdieladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Facilier, Tarladdin & Naveenladdin He is a sorcerer Dr. Facilier played William Afton "The Purple Guy" in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is a the 5 children Killer Dr. Facilier played McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (CityMaker Style) He is a poacher Dr. Facilier played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) He is a rat Dr. Facilier played Mayor Augustus May Who in How the Boy Stole Christmas (2000) He is the mayor of Who-ville Dr. Facilier played The Mouse King in The Bear Prince He is a mouse Dr. Facilier played Vlad Vladikoff in Anna Hears A Friend (2008) He is a vulture Dr. Facilier played Governor Ratcliffe in Eilohontas He is a governor Dr. Facilier played Quincy Lindworm in Jeff and Peter He is an evil sorcerer Dr. Facilier played Cat R. Waul in A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West He is a cat Dr. Facilier played Lickboot in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie and O'Malley and Bambi: The Movie He is a lawyer Dr. Facilier played the Magic Mirror in Nikki White and the Seven Muppets He is a mirror Dr. Facilier played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Fox in the Hat (2003) He is a slob Dr. Facilier played Dr. Terminus in Mowgli's Bear He is a doctor Dr. Facilier played Dr. Jekyll in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is a scientist Dr. Facilier played Professor Hinkle in Danny the Cat (Frosty the Snowman) He is a magician Dr. Facilier played Head Ratte in Hanazuki's Song He is a rat Dr. Facilier played Rothbart in The Bear Princess He is a sorcerer Dr. Facilier played Sa'luk in Christopher Robinladdin 3 and The King of Thieves He is a murderer Dr. Facilier played Amos Slade in The Lion and The Panther He is a hunter Dr. Facilier played Professor Marvel in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a professor Dr. Facilier played Shan-Yu in Eilan He is a Hun leader Dr. Facilier played Mr. Sykes in Simba and Company He is a loan shark Dr. Facillier played Al McWhiggin's Boss in Mammal Story 2 Dr. Facilier played Rasputin in Bellestasia and Ash-stasia He is a corpse Dr. Facilier played the Sheriff of Nottingham in Taran Hood and Lee Hood He is a wolf Dr. Facilier played Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) Dr. Facilier played Lord Maliss in Kiki White Happily Ever After Dr. Facilier played Grundel the Toad in Pearlina He is a toad Dr. Facilier played Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a gambler Dr. Facilier played Ursula in The Little Mer-Ash Dr. Facilier played Captain Hook in Robin Pan and Flynn Pan Dr. Facilier played Devious Diesel in Kiki the Witch & Friends Dr. Facilier played Stinky Pete in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a prospector Dr. Facilier played Thrax in Cody Jones Dr Facilier played the Caterpillar in Zelda In Wonderland Dr. Facilier will play Dr. Frank N. Furter in The Jack Skellington Picture Show He is a transvestite scientist and the main protagonist villain Portrayals: * In The Princess & The Raccoon He is played by King K. Rool * In The Lioness and The Meerkat He is played by Scar * In The Princess and the Dog He is played by Sykes * In The Princess and The Mythical Creature He is played by Jafar * In The Princess and the Bear He is played by Hades * In The Princess and the Purple Dragon He is played by Jin Kazama * In The Princess and the Alicorn He is played by Hacker Gallery: Dr. Falicer.jpg Dr. Facilier.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Murderers Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Funny Characters Category:Funny villains Category:Magicians Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Big Characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Those eaten Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:African American Characters